Decisiones
by Nimiedades
Summary: Para resolver problemas hay que escuchar razones, recuerda no precipitarte, ya deberías de saber que el que se enoja pierde. AU. Shonen-ai. Two-shot,
1. Chapter 1

**SHINGKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

**HISTORIA AU**

—Nuestra relación no está funcionando.

Le escucho decir una tarde de otoño al que era su pareja.

Se habían reunido en un café. Estaba comiendo una pequeña rebanada de pastel de frambuesa y chocolate caliente para Eren y café cargado para Rivaille. Festejaban el nuevo trabajo que consiguió el menor.

—¿Por qué? —Indeciso de querer seguir escuchando o de si quiera estar ahí, le pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes a su novio.

—No logro recordar como me enamore de ti. —Lo dijo mientras le colocaba más azúcar a su café, revolviéndolo para que no se asentara y le daba pequeños sorbos probándolo.

Eren vio a su pareja con quien tenia ya tres años de relación. Preguntándose como es que sonaba tan tranquilo, sin muecas que le advirtieran que estaba jugando o signos de arrepentimiento. Mas bien, se encontraba tranquilo, como usualmente era su forma de ser mientras a cada sorbo de su café lo veía con sus pequeños ojos de mirada frívola.

—Pero aunque no lo recuerdes debes de sentirlo, ¿no? Por favor Rivaille, dime que es broma. —El pequeño hombre lo miro ahora sin distracciones, aunque no lo aparentase estaba nervioso y su café estaba tan azucarado que solo aparentaba tomarlo.

—Eren, lo siento. Hace ya tiempo que no siento lo mismo, solo esperaba el momento, perdón por arruinar el festejo pero esta relación no avanza. —Eren se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y lo miraba furioso

—¿Qué no avanza, dices? ¡De quién crees que es la culpa si te la pasas evitándome todo el tiempo! —Le acusaba el castaño apuntándole.

—Cálmate mocoso, ¿ves? Esta clase de cosas me molestan, compórtate maduramente o mejor vámonos.

—¡Debiste pensarlo antes de traerme a un lugar público para terminarme!

—Basta.

—¡No!

—He dicho basta. —Él también se levanto, pero no para seguir con la discusión, dejo el dinero en la mesa de lo consumido y se alejo hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

—¡Si te vas terminamos, Rivaille!

El nombrado lo miro decepcionado.

—Si tanto quieres ventilar nuestras cosas entonces te daré gusto. No te dije que quería terminar, te dije que sentía que no avanzaba esperando hablarlo y resolverlo como dos personas adultas. —Y se marcho.

Eren quiso detenerlo pero el impacto pudo mas tumbándose en el asiento. Estuvo unos momentos así hasta que escucho los murmullos alrededor y pensó que lo mejor era marcharse, dejando su parte de la comida que no acabo, y se fue tras el pelinegro. No encontrándole con la mirada siguió el camino que de seguro estaba recorriendo para ir a casa cuando la realidad le pego golpe. Rivaille tenía auto…

Corrió en dirección al metro para poder alcanzarle, no tenia dinero para el taxi y el dinero que traía consigo lo utilizo para pagar lo del café.

Sabia que no llegaría antes que él pero al menos así sentía que recuperaba su relación.

Mientras hacia su recorrido intento marcarle varias veces sin éxito, Rivaille ignoraba sus llamadas. Intento dejarle mensajes diciéndole que le contestara o le perdonara pero no obtuvo respuesta, frustrado guardo el celular en su bolsillo, esperaba que su novio todavía lo fuese.

Cuando llego, el auto del pelinegro no estaba. _Aun no llega. _Pensó. Se quedo unas horas mas esperándolo, sentado en la banqueta de la casa, no quería terminar de esa manera… lo amaba mucho.

Ya era tarde, en su celular marcaba las 10 de la noche cuando se habían reunido a las 4. La temperatura estaba bajando pero no tanto para hacerle desistir de esperar a su amado.

Se sintió destrozado, por su culpa ahora Rivaille seguramente estaba con otras personas desahogando la pena de tenerle como novio. No le culpaba si lo hacia, el haría lo mismo con sus amigos aunque seguramente Mikasa probablemente golpearía a su novio por hacerle sollozar. Pensó con un poco de humor que Rivaille no lloraba, y se marcho de ahí rumbo a su apartamento.

Rivaille no lloraba, eso lo sabia muy bien y probablemente tampoco lo haría por él.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron las semanas de ausencia, para luego convertirse en meses y darle lugar a los años.

No se volvieron a contactar, se borraron de las redes sociales y ambos cambiaron su numero telefónico. ¿Para que vivir en el pasado? Sí se alejaron fue para ser mejores personas y encontrar a quienes dedicarles su tiempo.

Rivaille estaba sobre la barra de la cafetería, recordaba viejos momentos a lado de a quien cariñosamente le llamaba mocoso. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y vio que unos ojos azules le miraban con cariño.

Erwin, su actual pareja después de Eren, un compañero de trabajo maduro, responsable y a quien los ataques hormonales de la adolescencia no le hacia ya afecto.

—¿Tarde mucho?

—No. Vamos a sentarnos.

Estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando el ruido de unos jóvenes entrando le llamo la atención, sus pequeños ojos reconocieron la alta figura de Eren, ahora convertido en todo un hombre de 25 años, sus ojos verdes resaltando entre los demás, su cabello castaño sedoso como lo recordaba y su figura imponente de alguien de su edad.

No se mentiría a si mismo, le atrajo como nunca antes le había atraído. Cuando terminaron apenas rondaba los 19 años y era menos atlético pero igual de alto. Y no tan cautivante…

—Rivaille, ¿sucede algo malo? —Erwin le llamaba preocupado, se había quedado estático en su lugar observando al castaño. Nego con la cabeza, sentándose y luego le atendió una señorita quien le tapo la vista a donde se encontraba el grupo.

Mientras con los jóvenes una joven le llamaba preocupada a su amigo.

—Eren, ese es Rivaille, si quieres nos podemos ir a otro lugar.

El castaño negó para luego sonreírle, era borrón y cuenta nueva, se supone superó su ruptura hace ya tiempo y no tenia la necesidad de irse. No se sentía incomodo porque el trato de arreglar su relación, pero los constantes rechazos y palabras de desprecio del mayor mermaron sus ganas de intentar construir algo de nuevo.

El falló en un principio pero quiso arreglarlo, el que no dio su brazo a torcer fue el pelinegro. Que se fuera si quería, él estaría disfrutando de una tarde entre amigos. Ya no era más el chiquillo inocente que se culpaba de todo, los años lo hicieron madurar.

Aunque sus ojos de repente se desviaran hacia la figura mas baja que él de vez en cuando, tampoco negaba que le hacia sentir un pequeño cosquille de tan solo saber que estaban cerca. Seguía igual de guapo como lo recordaba, tan indiferente a los demás. Probablemente el rubio que lo acompañara es su novio, lo mejor era distraerse con Mikasa.

—Has estado distraído desde que llegue, si te pasa algo podrías decirme.

—No es nada, quizá la fatiga del trabajo. —Erwin lo miro y noto que su vista se dirigía a un rincón detrás de su espalda. Intrigado se disculpo y le dijo que iría al baño.

Estaba pasando por las mesas cuando vio a un grupo de jóvenes y entre ellos le pareció conocida una cara.

Si, el ex novio de su pareja. Debió suponer que solo una persona le llamaría tanto la atención como para ignorarle. Cuando Rivaille acepto salir con el, aun no sanaba las heridas de su relación anterior y por mucho que lo intentó, al parecer no consiguió olvidarle. Siguió su camino al baño y una vez ahí se mojo un poco la cara.

Su pareja era muy orgulloso, no quiso aceptar la culpa compartida y por eso ignoro tanto tiempo al castaño, por una parte agradeció que dejara de insistir pero la otra le decía que Rivaille nunca le olvidaría. Se miro en el espejo para luego salir de ahí.

—Deberíamos irnos, creo que algo no me sentó bien y me duele un poco el estomago. —Le dijo el rubio al momento de llegar a la mesa.

Hoy se sentía egoísta y no dejaría que le quitaran a su pareja, le costo años de esfuerzo y el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que dejo pasar el menor.

El de pequeña estatura acepto de inmediato, cuando se fue Erwin, él comenzó a observar a Eren de más y por un momento tuvo el impulso de arrastrarlo lejos de sus estúpidos amigos.

Mientras se iban, el chico de ojos verdes los observo de reojo para luego continuar con la plática.

Rivaille le siguió viendo a través del cristal de la ventana antes de perderse en la esquina.

Pensó, que si Eren le hubiera alcanzado años atrás antes de subirse a su coche, ahora estarían juntos. Le hubiese perdonado ser tan impulsivo y a él le perdonaría ser tan mal humorado, se arreglarían las cosas como buenos amantes y ahora mismo él seria quien estuviera sosteniendo su mano y no el pequeño rubio a quien miraba con adoración.

Observo a Erwin caminar apresurado a su lado, su amante también era rubio, que ironía.

Las decisiones por muy pequeñas que sean pueden cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, precipitarse por pequeñas dudas era el fin de las relaciones, y los hubiera no existen.

Ojalá en una próxima vida, Eren le sostenga la mano hasta el final.

**FIN.**

* * *

La autora agradece sus comentarios y se dispone a hacer una barricada por los posibles tomatazos por el final.


End file.
